Hotch and Prentiss: Shape of My Heart
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Aaron screwed up with Emily but he realized he couldn't live without her. Will he be able to get her back?


Hi all this is my first story that I'm posting. You will notice as I post stories that I love listening to music so most of my stories will have song titles and it may even have some of the lyrics in the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I also don't own the song Shape of My Heart.

Aaron Hotchner closed his eyes while he thought about what he had done. He couldn't believe he walked away from the one person who knew him inside and out. He felt as if he had cut his own heart out. He opened his eyes and looked out his office window to where the woman he loved sat. She looked so depressed and lost. He never meant to make her feel that way. In fact it was the last thing in the world that he wanted to make her feel.

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

He wasn't sure if he was ever going to be able to fix what he had done. But he knew that if he didn't at least try to he would regret it for the rest of his life. He had all night last night to think and he realized that he had just lost the best thing in his life besides his son. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt when he knew that he could make the hurt go away just by telling her the things that he kept hidden from her. He loved her with every fiber of his being so why not let her in? Why did he feel the need that to not let her know everything about him?

He stood up from his desk with that thought in his mind and walked out of his office. He saw her look up at him and he could have killed himself for the hurt and pain he saw in her lovely eyes. He couldn't do anything but watch as she stood up from her desk and started to walk out of the bullpen. He knew he needed to stop her before she got to those glass doors because for some reason he felt that if he didn't then he would never get her back and he needed her back to keep on breathing and to keep on living.

I'm here  
With my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you  
The shape of my heart

"Prentiss stop." Aaron shouted.

He held his breath as he waited to see if she would do what he had said. He let out the breath he had been holding when she did stop. He knew that there was only one way to get her to believe what he was about to say and that was to say it in front of God and everyone.

"Emily I know I messed things up and I know that I'm sorry will not take it away but for what it's worth I am sorry. I love you Emily Prentiss and I think I have from the moment I laid eyes on you when you first came to the BAU. I know that I have kept a lot of things from you but that is because I don't want you to see me in a different light than you already do. I realize how wrong I was for doing that. Please give me another chance Emily. I can't do this job without you. I can't live my life without you. I need you to breathe, I need you to live, most of all I need you because I'm so irrevocably in love with you that it hurts when you're not with me." Aaron said.

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
And kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

He watched as Emily slowly turned towards him. He felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest with the smile that was on her face. He held his arms out and she came running into them. He closed his arms around her tightly and bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I am so sorry for what I did and said last night. After you left I felt as if I ripped my heart out of my chest. I need you in order for my heart to keep on beating. It belongs to you if you want it my love." Aaron said.

"I love you Aaron. Nothing will ever change that. I don't want to change you because if I did you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with but I need for you to let me in. This relationship can't be all about me. You have to share stuff too." Emily said.

He nodded his head and then looked around the bullpen as he noticed how quiet he was. He chuckled nervously as he saw everyone staring at them but he didn't really care. He had got his heart back and that was all he cared about. He looked towards where Emily's desk was at and saw all of his team standing there and looking at him and Emily with smiles.

Lookin' back on the things I've done (ohhh)  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part (ohhh)  
And kept you in the dark (ohhh)  
Now let me show you the shape of

Show you the shape of my heart


End file.
